Friend and Half Sibling?
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome gets kicked out of her old school and is forced to turn to her biological dad. Mori is having strange dreams about the new girl at school, only to find out that she is his half sister. When did that happen? Story is better than the summery. BTW i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Miroku what are you doing?" I turned to see a group of four people. A girl with long black hair with a blue tint to it. She was wearing what looked like a middle school uniform, sailor style. Another girl with long brown hair she was wearing an old fashioned kimono. She also had a giant boomerang on her back. The third one was a boy with long white hair, he also had what looked like dog ears on his head. He had on an outfit that was in all red and he had a sword tied to his hip. The last was a little boy with orange hair. His ears were slightly pointed and he had a bushy fox tail. He was wearing what looked like feudal age clothes. "Miroku?" Were they talking to me?

"Oh my precious Sango I don't know what you mean. I am perfectly fine." The words came out of my mouth without me even meaning to say anything.

"Really? You seemed kinda out of it." The brown haired one said, she must be Sango.

"Your hand isn't hurting you is it?" the black haired one said.

My body moved on it's own walking towards the two girls "Now now Lady Kagome, what would make you say that? My hand is perfectly fine I promise you." So the black haired one is Kagome.

"Come on you lecherous monk if you're fine stop dragging your feet. We have jewel shards to find." The white haired one said.

"Inuyasha we've been walking all day and we haven't even found a trace of one. We can afford to take a break." Kagome said.

"Why thank you Lady Kagome." I said and I felt my hand going somewhere it should not be going. I panicked trying to stop my hand, but I was not in control of anything involved with my body. Seconds later my hand was on the butt of the one called Kagome.

Kagome froze and turned bright red. In the next instant her hand connected with my cheek. "Pervert!" She yelled at me. My body took a few steps away, but towards the other girl. Then my stupid body repeated the action on the other girl. I got the same reaction from Sango as well.

The small boy started laughing "He'll never learn will he? Lecherous monk."

"Hey I am not a pervert Shippo, girls, I simply have a cursed hand. I have no control over it at times." I said in defense of myself.

"Hey Monk keep your hands off of Kagome." Inuyasha growled at me.

I laughed nervously and was about to say something back when Kagome tensed up "What is it Lady Kagome?"

She turned to one side and shouted "Jewel shards, coming in and fast!"

Shippo jumped up on her shoulder "Do you think it is Koga? We haven't ran into him in a while."

"I don't know, better get ready just in case it isn't." Kagome said.

"Right!" Inuyasha said pulling his sword which grew in enormous size. Sango took the boomerang off her back and held it in a ready stance. Kagome put an arrow on her bow, not yet drawing it though. A small cat with two tails that I hadn't noticed at first jumped off of Sango's shoulder and burst into flames. When the flames died down a giant saber-toothed cat was there. I held out a staff I hadn't even noticed I was holding out in front of me.

In about a minute we could see a small tornado coming towards us. Everyone instantly relaxed, why would we relax? Shouldn't we find somewhere safe or something, tornados are dangerous. To my surprise the tornado stopped right in front of Kagome while Inuyasha growled. The tornado disappeared and a boy dressed in furs came out of it. This must be that Koga person they had been talking about.

He pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome seemed annoyed and Inuyasha seemed furious. Sango and Shippo didn't really seem bothered. "How has the mutt been treating my woman?"

Kagome groaned "Koga for the last time I am not your woman."

"You will be though Kagome, just you wait. You are too good for a lowly mutt like Inuyasha here. Why don't you just come with us, I'll keep you safer than that mutt can."

"Now listen here you flea bitten wolf, like Kagome said she isn't yours." Inuyasha yelled at him.

Koga smirked "Well she isn't yours either."

"Why you. Come here and I'll show you!"

Kagome sighed, still in the hug from Koga "Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha fell hard to the ground. "Now Koga what brings you here?"

"Ah other than to see how my woman is doing I figured as long as I smelled your group around the area I would see if you have any new information on Naraku." Koga told her finally letting her go.

At that moment two others dressed similarly to Koga came running up huffing and puffing "Koga please slow down!" the first moaned.

The second seeing Kagome brightened a bit "Oh hello sister it's good to see you again."

Kagome sent them a smile "Hello Ginta Hakkaku." She turned to Koga "No we haven't found anything on Naraku in a really long time. We haven't even found a jewel shard in a couple of weeks. I think that we are getting close to the end of this. So be careful you guys."

"Oh Kagome ever so worried about my wellbeing. I am a full-fledged demon not like that stupid half breed mutt over there. Do not fret I will defeat Naraku for you." Inuyasha was just starting to get up "Well the mutt is getting up so we should get going. Let's go you two, see you around Kagome!" then Koga took off in that tornado.

"Bye Kagome!"

"See ya later Sister!"

Then both of them at the same time "Koga please slow down!"

Inuyasha from the ground "The next time I see that flea bitten wolf he is going to pay." Inuyasha groaned.

"Alright you do that." Kagome said sarcastically. Then Kagome's face got panicked "Oh no! I completely forgot! I have a test tomorrow!" She turned to Sango "Sango can I please borrow Kirara?"

"You are going back to your time already?" Shippo said with a sad face.

"I'll be back on Friday so you'll only have to wait two days alright? I'm sorry Shippo, but I haven't been home in a while either. I'll be back soon I promise."

"Alright Kagome." He turned to look at Inuyasha "You better go before Inuyasha recovers or he'll try and stop you again."

"Okay see you guys at Kaede's village in two days! Come on Kirara." Kagome climbed onto the back of the cat and it took off flying back in the direction we had been heading.

The world started to go black, but the last thing I heard was "You stupid wench get back here!" I think that was Inuyasha who said that.

I opened my eyes to see myself back in my own room. What a weird dream. I looked at the clock, it was almost time for school. I had to get ready and go get Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni knew that something was off with me almost instantly. "Takashi is everything okay?" I looked down at my small cousin holding his stuffed rabbit.

"Everything is fine." I told him. He didn't need to know about my weird dream last night.

"Are you sure?" he tilted his head to the side and I nodded at him. "Well alright if you say so! Let's go to school Takashi so we can have more cake!" I don't know how he can eat so much cake and still be so small.

"Let's go."

"Kay!"

**Kagome's POV**

"Mom I'm home! I know I'm a bit later than I said I was going to be, sorry!" I got no answer in reply. "Mom? Gramps? Sota?" huh I wonder where they could be. I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

I walked over to it and picked it up reading it "Kagome in case you get home before we do. Sota's school had spring break and since he had very good grades we took a short vacation. If you would've been home in time you could have come along you silly girl, but I know your quest is important. There is one other thing, I had a feeling that you would be back in enough time for your test. The thing is Kagome your school has informed us that you have just missed too many days. We looked at the other schools in the area, but none of them would accept you. Kagome I am sorry but we had to turn to him for help. We will talk more about it when we get back. Love you, love mom."

She had to talk to him? Why him? I didn't think that he wanted anything to do with me. Great what am I supposed to do about the Shikon jewel now?

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it! **

**Kagome's POV**

I glared at the phone in my hand. I was willing it to dial itself, I really didn't want to make this phone call. I sighed oh well it has to be done. I dialed the number I haven't called in years. To be honest I'm surprised I haven't deleted it after that last call. I waited for a few rings until somebody picked up. "This is Morinozuka."

I decided I just had to go through with this. I sighed "Hi dad it's Kagome."

Then from the other side of the phone I heard a very excited voice "Oh Kagome! I'm so glad that you called! I heard about your illnesses from your mother are you alright? How dare that school not understand the situation my little girl is going through. I've made the proper arrangements already. You will be moving down here by us and will be attending Ouran academy with your half-brother Takashi. Ouran will understand with your illnesses don't worry my little girl."

I had to hold in a laugh, I had forgotten how my dad could be. If it wasn't for the shrew that he married I wouldn't mind him all that much. "I'm fine dad, really. Most of those illnesses were made up by gramps. I was still… sick… though, just not with all of those different illnesses." Then what he had said struck me "Wait a minute! What do you mean I'm moving down by you? I don't want to move!"

"I know you don't but I am sorry sweetie, this is really the only way. Plus I've missed you I haven't seen you in a couple years." Dad whined in my ear.

"What about that woman that you married? You know very well that she does not like me, like at all." A scowl appeared on my face at the thought of her.

"Oh didn't you hear? We got a divorce a few years back, I am now dating a very nice lady. I think you'll like this one Kagome."

"I like my mom dad, not the next girl that you think I will like."

"It's not like that Kagome, you know the situation with your mom and me. We just fell out of love, I'm sorry."

Then another thing dad had said clicked in my mind "Dad, wait a minute. What do you mean I'm going to school with my half-brother? I don't have a half-brother."

Dad got super excited again "Oh but you do! You have two brothers. Takashi and Satoshi. Takashi is seventeen and Satoshi is fourteen. You are the middle child at sixteen of course."

I deadpanned, what had he just always forget to tell me I had siblings? "Um dad, where exactly were these two brothers of mine every time I used to visit? And who are their mothers?"

"They always happened to be at their mother's house. They share the same mother." Dad told me in a chipper voice.

My palm met my forehead "Dad I know I just found out about them, but do they know that I exist?"

"No why do you ask?" he seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Dad if I am going to move in with you don't you think they should know about me?" I felt like I was talking to a little kid. When my dad is doing business type things he is super confidant, smart, mature, and capable. When you put him in personal business then he seems to revert into a child. I sighed "When am I going to have to come?"

"Now that you put it like that, yes they probably should know. Oh and you are moving in tomorrow silly. Didn't your mom tell you?"

Silently I cursed my mom, you traitor! That was the real reason for their 'vacation' she just didn't want to be around when dad came. "Oh um, tomorrow doesn't really work for me dad. We can move my stuff tomorrow, but I will stay here until Monday. That is when I start at Ouran right?"

"Yes your first day will be Monday, but why can't you move tomorrow?" he sounded like he was pouting.

"Well you see I need to say goodbye to my friends and I want to say goodbye to mom and she comes home on Sunday. Plus I have a few things I need to discuss with a few people around here. So here is what I'll do. I will move most of my things to your house tomorrow, but I will come to your house Monday after school. How does that sound."

"Aw but I wanted you here sooner!"

"Dad you haven't seen me in years, I think you can wait a few more days. During that time you can get my… brothers, used to the idea that I exists."

"Oh that is a really good idea Kagome, you are so smart. Alright I will see you on Monday and I will send some of my workers tomorrow to get your things. Goodbye Kagome!" Then he hung up.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to call my mom. She picked up on the second ring, like she had been waiting for my call "Kagome?" she seemed a bit worried, good.

"Traitor." I told her.

"I'm sorry honey but I needed to do it, you have to finish school and that was the only one that would ignore your sick days."

"How am I supposed to finish the jewel if I'm not living on the shrine?!" I yelled at her.

"You can come back on weekends, or take a sick week and come back and visit me. Like I said Ouran will ignore almost all of your sick days. I'll see you on Sunday sweetie." Then she hung up.

I yelled in frustration then threw myself on my bed. How am I going to explain this to Inuyasha? He doesn't like me going home for a few days after a few weeks of shard hunting. Now I will only be able to do weekends and a week here and there. Oh yeah this is going to be so much fun. Note the sarcasm! Well since I don't have to study anymore I guess I can go back quick and tell everyone the news. I know with this type of news I will have to go there with gifts to ease the news. I gathered every single cup of ramen that we had in the house, which is actually quite a lot. Then I grabbed a lot of candy for Shippo. I got quite a few of blank sutras and ink for Miroku, I had noticed he was running low and they are cheaper at this time then back then. I grabbed some scrolls that I had told Sango about and she wanted to read, about different fighting techniques. Lastly I took few of new cat toys we had gotten for Buyo but he doesn't play with then, I think Kirara will appreciate them.

Once all of my 'I'm sorry' gifts were packed I headed back towards the well. Then I remembered something Rin and Sesshomaru would be there. We had make a treaty of sorts a while back and I don't want to bring nothing back for them. Sighing I put my backpack down by the well and headed back toward the house. I had absolutely no idea what to get Sesshomaru, or that stupid little imp Jaken. Rin on the other hand I had a pretty good idea what to give her, it has to be something rather small because she would have to carry whatever it was on her travels with Sesshomaru. What actually gave me a really good idea! I ran upstairs and dug in my closet for an old small white backpack I used to use. After a few minutes of searching I finally found it. It is really small so it won't hold much, but Rin will like it. I went around my room and gathered a few things to put into it. I put a bunch of different colored hair ties and some cute hair clips and accessories.

Then I was stuck with a problem, what to bring Sesshomaru and Jaken. Then I remembered the time I had discovered Jaken's secret and a small grin appeared on my face. I had stumbled upon Jaken while he was trying out a bunch of different cooking styles. It turns out that Jaken's secret pleasure is cooking. I would've never guessed but I had seen him cooking and while he was away tasted it and it was actually really good. I grabbed a small cookbook that my mom never uses anymore and put it next to Rin's new backpack. Now was the hard one, what to bring Sesshomaru. I know that he really liked one of the sweets that I had brought over one time, but those don't stay good long so it wouldn't be a good I'm sorry I'll be away a while gift. Then I remembered all of the times I had seen him rubbing his temple from all of Rin and Jaken's rambling. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. I went up to my bathroom and grabbed the new bottle of aspirin that mom had gotten me, it was a giant bottle. Then I grabbed the rest of the gifts and headed to the well.

Holding tight to all of gifts I jumped into the well. The usual calming blue magic surrounded me. Within a few moments I appeared in the feudal era. I climbed out of the well and walked the short distance to Kaede's village. When I got there I was immediately tackled by two small children. I fell to the ground in a heap of legs and arms. Both Shippo and Rin shouted "Kagome!" and hugged me furiously. I laughed sitting up I hugged them back.

**Mori's POV**

Today is Thursday and I have a very boring class at the end of the day. Math is a very boring subject. Don't get me wrong I'm very good at it. That is the reason that it is a boring class, I already know what they are teaching. I put my head in my hand and stared out of the window. I was getting a bit drowsy and without trying my eyes drifted shut. When I opened them again I realized I was having another of those dreams again. I have been having them for a few months now and it is rather odd. I was in a small hut, which I recognized as Kaede's. The only other people in the hut with me were Sango, Kaede, and Inuyasha. I didn't see Kagome or Shippo around. These dreams are very unsettling for the simple fact they seem to be playing out a pre-set story. I learned a while ago that I have absolutely no freewill here, I just have to do whatever this Miroku person does. I just watch I guess. Then from outside of the hut I heard Shippo and a little girl shout "Kagome!" then I heard three people laughing.

"Oi the wench is back already? Not that I'm complaining, but didn't she say she would be back in three days not a few hours?" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe she forgot something?" Sango said. We all got up and walked outside of the hut to see what was going on. There I saw Kagome on the ground next to a very large backpack and a small one. She was hugging Shippo and a little girl in an orange kimono. I didn't know who this girl is, she hasn't appeared in any of the dreams so far. I looked around and saw a tall person dressed in almost all white. Next to him was a little green toad looking thing holding a tall staff.

The person in white spoke up "Rin get off of the Miko." Then he turned his attention on Kagome "Miko I was told you were not returning for three more days."

I watched the small girl now known as Rin get off of Kagome "Alright Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes that is why I am here Sesshomaru, there has been an… incident… on my end of the well that I need to discuss with everyone."

"What are you talking about you stupid girl? Spit it out already!" the green toad yelled at her.

Kagome glared at him "Shut up Jaken, or else I won't give you what I brought you."

That seemed to shut the toad up, as he was curious. Well they all were. Then I felt myself talking "I see that you have brought your usual sorry gifts, so what do you have to apologize for Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a bit and looked around "Alright it looks like everyone is here." she paused "But first presents!" She started handing out gifts that she had brought. Sango got some scrolls, I don't know what where on them but Sango hugged her thanking her. Kagome smiled and moved on to the next person which happened to be me. I looked at what she handed me, they were sutra paper and ink.

I felt myself become very happy "Thank you Lady Kagome, I was running low."

She smiled at me "No problem they are cheaper to get in my time anyway."

Then she moved on to Shippo. She handed him a very large bag of Candy "Now don't eat it all at once alright. You'll need to make it last for a while."

"Alright Kagome I won't!" Shippo beamed up at her.

She moved on to Inuyasha and just handed him the still bulging backpack "Ramen to last a while, I give you the same instructions. Don't eat it all at once okay?" Inuyasha just huffed at her.

Then she grabbed the smaller white backpack. I looked at the three new arrivals, Rin looked very excited, Jaken looed curious, and Sesshomaru looked bored. She went to Jaken first and handed him a book, I saw the word 'cook' before the toad hid the book in his robes with a small thanks. Then she pulled out a bottle of aspirin from the bag and handed it to Sesshomaru. "What is this Miko?" how did he not know what aspirin was?

Kagome explained it to him "It's for when you get a headache. I've noticed you rubbing your temple a lot, these will help. Whenever you start getting a headache take a few of these pills and it will make the headache go away. Also if Rin ever gets a stomach ache or doesn't feel good give her one pill and it will help her as well."

"Hn, thank you Miko." Sesshomaru said in an indifferent voice. Kagome beamed at him.

"You are welcome Sesshomaru." Then she moved onto Rin who was literally bouncing in place. Kagome laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "Alright Rin this is for you." She handed the entire little backpack to her. "Inside of it are different hair ties and some cute little hair pins."

Rin threw the bag on her back and hugged Kagome tight "Thank you Kagome-nee!"

Kagome laughed and smiled "You're welcome Rin."

"So what is the big news then Kagome?" Sango asked her.

Kagome sighed "Alright so it's like this. I was kicked out of my school for missing so many days."

Inuyasha seemed to perk up at that "That is great Kagome that means you can spend more time here. What is with the gifts?"

Kagome sighed again "That is the thing Inuyasha, I need to finish school. I mean it's not like I am going to be staying here after the jewel is completed and Naraku is defeated. I need an education on the other side. Alright I'll just say it. I'm moving away from the shrine." There was a series of exclamations, all of them not good. "I'm going to be moving in with my dad and it isn't very close to my shrine at all. So I will only be able to come over on weekends, holidays, and a week here and there." She got down into a deep bow "I'm really sorry, but I really don't have a choice in the matter." She turned to Inuyasha "That means that I have to go home and I will have to stay there for a while, no coming to get me and drag me back." She turned to face the rest of us "Well I have to get back so I can pack, I'll be back next weekend so help in the search again."

It was me who spoke "We shall walk you to the well Lady Kagome."

"Thanks Miroku." Then my hand went to her butt, again. Kagome froze then went into action. Her hand sailed to my face "Hentai!" then she stormed ahead to Sango.

In the end we all walked to an old well in the middle of a field. Sango spoke up "Kagome why don't you take Kirara with you. You know just in case."

Kagome seemed surprised "Really Sango are you sure?"

"Yeah, you never know what will happen. Plus she will give you a quick route back to us." Sango said with a smile.

"Alright Sango thanks. Come on Kirara." Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms and seemed very content with where she was. I was very curious about what was going to happen, why were we by a well and where was Kagome going to go? "Bye you guys, I'll see you next weekend!" There were a chorus of goodbyes and then Kagome jumped right into the well. I panicked for a moment and thankfully Miroku went over to the well and looked inside. To my surprise there was nobody in it, where did Kagome go?

"That never fails to amaze me." I said then started walking back to the village with the rest of them.

Then everything went black and I heard a bell ring. I opened my eyes to find myself back into the classroom. "Okay everyone have a good weekend." That is right, we have a four day weekend this week. I left the room with Mitsukuni and headed to the club room. I couldn't help wondering what exactly happened to Kagome though.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's POV**

I looked up at the school before me. No it wasn't a school it was a freaking castle. My weekend had gone by pretty fast. Friday I had helped the movers pack all of my stuff into the truck and seen them off with instructions not to unpack anything. I wanted to do my room up by myself. After that I met with my friends and spent the day with them doing some shopping and last minute gossiping. There were tears shed and hugs exchanged with the promise to keep in touch. Saturday I spent the day with Kirara getting her used to the modern world. It had actually been an accident when we realized that Kirara could come through the well. One day on my way home she had snuck into my backpack and had been able to get through. It took her a while but she seemed to get the hang of it by the end of the day. Sunday I had spent with my family. There had been even more tears spilt then on Friday with my friends. This morning I got up extra early because it was a long subway ride to Ouran.

I looked at the 'school' one more time before entering the gates. This place is huge. I looked down at the ugly yellow dress I was wearing and scowled at it. You would think that at a school with super rich people they would be able to come up with better looking dresses in a less repulsive color. Oh well, may as well get used to it. I had made some changes to it though, it was still in conduct with the school hand book but it wasn't as ugly anymore. I smiled, my mom is amazing with a sewing machine. I had gotten rid of the ugly puffy sleeves and that horrible white thing around the neck that seemed to love to choke me. I kept the ribbon because it was pretty cute. I also shortened the hem up a bit, it was now mid shin instead of floor length. We had recently made the discovery that demons do still exist in my time, they are just extremely good at hiding themselves. It figures that even after all this time they still want the Shikon jewel as well.

I saw a girl heading toward the school, and she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She wasn't one of these rich bastards! I immediately made my way over to her, I stopped right in front of her. She stopped and looked up at me, I was thankfully a tad taller than her. Everybody is always taller than me so it's nice to be taller than someone every once in a while. I held my hand out to her. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi." I told her with a smile.

She seemed to look at me weirdly but she did end up shaking my hand "Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you?" it seemed to be more of a question than a statement, but I brushed it off. She seemed confused so I helped her out.

"I'm sorry I just noticed you weren't wearing the uniform so you must not be one of these rich bastards. I wanted to make friends with someone like me." I told her.

"You aren't rich? Then what are you doing here, I thought they only gave out one scholarship this year." She explained.

My eyes went wide in wonder "You are here under a scholarship? That's amazing! You must have worked so hard to get here." Then I started explaining my situation, well the shortened version of it. "I lived with my mom on a shrine, but my school kicked me out. I have been sick a lot in the past year and I missed a lot of school so that's why they kicked me out. So now I have to move in with my dad, who is really rich. Plus Ouran is like one of the only schools that will ignore all of my sick days." I told her.

She looked at me concerned "Are you alright now? You're not sick right now are you?"

I laughed and shook my head "No I'm fine right now, it mostly comes and goes." I decided to change the conversation "So what class are you in?"

She looked down at the piece of paper she had in her hands "Class 1-A."

I squealed in delight "Oh me too! Hey do you think we can be friends?" I gave her my best puppy dog look and she laughed.

"Yeah sure sounds good. Us poor people have to stick together." I grinned at her and looped my arm through hers pulling her towards the class room. I was so excited I made a friend! The only poor person in the school of the rich.

When we got to the classroom I felt the aura of two people, they felt a lot like Shippo's. They weren't demons, but they were very mischievous. One more so than the other. When we got inside I saw two red heads that were identical in every way. They seemed to be sticking to themselves but at the same time almost all of the girls were looking at them with hearts in their eyes. I'll admit they were rather cute, but they weren't my type. I shrugged and sat down in the seat in front of Haruhi. The classes were really hard, mostly because I had missed so much school and I was behind in like all of my classes. Well all except history, I had an A in history. I was doing pretty well in English as well, but that is mostly because mom has been teaching me since I was little. It helped when we had foreign visitors at the shrine. I had asked Haruhi to tutor me because she is super smart. We had checked all of the libraries but every single one was full and loud.

"You know this school has four libraries you would think that one of them would be quiet." Haruhi said bitterly. She obviously wasn't fond of these rich people.

I laughed a bit. "I know what you mean, come on let's keep going. There should be an empty room around here somewhere."

"We checked all of the rooms on this floor though." Haruhi whined.

I chuckled slightly "Alright then let's go up then."

As we walked up the stairs Haruhi asked me a question "How long do you have Kagome?"

I gave it a bit of thought "I would say about an hour and a half yet. A little over two hours after school gets done with. My half-brother is in a club and dad wants me to catch a ride home with him."

"Alright that gives us a little while to study at least."

We walked up three flights of steps and ended up right in front of a room that said "Music room 3." I read.

"It seems quiet. But why on earth do they need three music rooms?"

We looked at each other than at the same time said "Rich bastards." We smiled at our own joke. Haruhi went to open the door. At the last second I sensed the six auras that were inside and I was about to warn her when we were bombarded with rose petals. I coughed at the strong scent while Haruhi just brushed the petals off of her.

Then we heard "Welcome." We looked up to see six people in the middle of the room. Somehow when we got in the room the door closed behind us, and it wouldn't open. What the heck. Somehow we had stumbled upon the host club.

Haruhi was freaking out while I just looked at them boredly. "Oh wow it's a boy!" The twins said.

A taller boy with glasses said "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe that this young man is in the same class as you, along with this young girl aren't they?"

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably and only talks to her during breaks. She is more sociable but mainly sticks to talking with him. So we don't know much about them." They said with a shrug.

Glasses smiled and said "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor student and friend."

The blonde popped up from nowhere "What! You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" I was calmly standing by the door while Haruhi was desperately trying to open it. The blonde continued without even noticing. "You must be the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

Haruhi flinched and turned around slightly "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Why your infamous, it's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audatius nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Fujioka."

A small smile appeared on my face. Without gaining anyone's attention a whispered in her ear "Hey Haruhi they think you're a guy." Then I giggled slightly.

She sent me a glare in return. But answered the glasses guy "Well, uh, thank you I guess." My lips turned upwards again, even I could tell that that was an insult not a compliment.

Without me even sensing him the blonde pushed himself between me and Haruhi and put his arm around his shoulder "You're welcome. You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." He was very flamboyant that is for sure. I raised an eyebrow at him but took a step back and gave him room to flail about.

Haruhi got stiff and started edging away from him, the blonde didn't even flinch. He followed Haruhi and continued his speech "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

I heard her mumble "I think you're taking this poor thing too far." I giggled when she came back over by me.

Once again the blonde man just kept going "Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long Live The Poor!" He seemed to sparkle for a moment, then turned to look at Haruhi. "We welcome you poor man into our world of beauty!" He threw his arms up and sparkled even more, roses appearing behind him.

"I'm out of here, come on Kagome." She grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door.

A short blonde kid came and grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her back making her let go of my hand. "Hey! Come back here Haru-chan!" I threw my hand over my mouth at the nickname, this boy was adorable. "You must be like a super hero something. That's so cool!" adorable little pink flowers floated around his head making him even more cute.

Haruhi as blunt as ever said "I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Then the nickname seemed to click with her "And who are you calling Haru-chan?" She yelled at the boy.

The boy ran away and the blonde entered back in "I never would have imagined that the famous scholar would be so openly gay."

Haruhi who had been breathing deeply in anger at the boy stopped and sweat dropped looking at the blonde. "Openly what?" she breathed.

I personally was having a hard time holding back my laughter. This situation was actually pretty funny, I'm just glad that nobody has really paid any attention to me and has left me out of the drama.

The blonde confronted Haruhi "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type?" He seemed to be a tall guy with black hair, honestly he kinda looks like dad. But this couldn't be my half-brother I mean what are the odds? "They boy Lolita?" It was the small boy Haruhi had yelled at "How about the mischievous type?" those red headed twins Hikaru and Kaoru "Or the cool type?" The glasses guy. Haruhi seemed to be in a type of shock. She was standing there with her mouth open.

She stared backing away from the blonde. "Ah Uh I… It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study with Kagome."

The blonde kept his advances and ran his hand down the side of Haruhi's cheek and under her chin "Or maybe you're into a guy like me? What do you say?"

Haruhi panicked and jumped backwards, right into a pedestal that was holding a vase. "Haruhi!" I shouted out running to help her out. Haruhi realized her mistake and turned around reaching over the pedestal to try and grab the vase. Both Haruhi and I missed the vase by an inch. The vase fell to the ground with a smash of glass. With the momentum that Haruhi had she would continue and fall into the vase shards so I changed my direction from the vase to Haruhi. I practically tackled her so she would fall sideways instead of straight on. The pedestal however also changed direction and started falling towards us. I braced myself for the pedestal because with me on top of Haruhi it would hit me in the back. It never came however. I glanced up and I saw the boy with the black hair.

He straightened the pedestal and I sent him a grateful smile. I have had worse in my travels but it would still hurt. I got up then helped Haruhi up. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked at me sharply "Am I alright? Are you alright? You shouldn't be doing stuff like that Kagome, you just got better from your sickness. You don't want to strain yourself and get sick again." She ranted at me.

I gave her a smile "So that means that you are alright?"

She gave me a glare and was going to say something back but she was interrupted. "Ah." The twins said.

"We were going to that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru said.

"Oh now you did it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen." Kaoru said.

That turned Haruhi's attention off of me and onto the shear amount of money that vase cost "What! 8,000,000 yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million? Uh I'm going to have to pay you back." Haruhi said to the twins.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform." The twins said.

"What's with that grubby outfit you have on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Glasses asked playing with a shard of the vase.

The blonde, no Tamaki sat in a chair in the room "There is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

Haruhi lost all color in her face and she seemed to turn to stone. All six of them surrounded her and were trying to get her attention. The little boy went "Poke, poke." And poked Haruhi. Haruhi just toppled right over.

I figured it was time I stepped in, enough of being in the background. I went over to Haruhi and helped her to her feet. "Alright you guys leave her alone for a moment would you? She needs times to process."

Tamaki seemed to notice me for the first time "And who are you again princess?"

I grimaced on the inside at the nickname, but smiled on the outside. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am new to this school. I guess you could say I am new to money as well. Before last weekend I was just a 'commoner' like Haruhi and I lived on a shrine." I sighed slightly "Haruhi is my friend and I want to help her out. Let me help her with her debt."

That seemed to snap Haruhi out of her daze "Kagome you don't have to do that. What if you get sick again?" okay I really shouldn't have ever told Haruhi I was ever 'sick.'

"It's fine Haruhi. I can't leave you alone with all of these stuck up rich people calling themselves a host club." I turned to the guy with glasses. Tamaki might have been the president of the club, but Glasses was definitely the one who does all of the important things. "Whatever Haruhi has to do I will do as well."

A gleam went over his glasses and he wrote something down in his notebook. "Very well Higurashi, if you insist." I nodded at him.

A few minutes later girls filled the third music room. "Um Tamaki what's your favorite song?"

"What song? The one that reminds me of you of course."

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you feed it to me darling."

"Oh wow you're so dreamy."

"May I have a word with you Tamaki? I've recently heard the host club is keeping two little kittens without a pedigree." A red head said to Tamaki.

"Huh, I don't know if I'd call them that." Tamaki said, just then Haruhi came back from shopping. She had adamantly said she didn't want me coming along so I have been walking around serving tea to everyone. I had just happened to come behind Tamaki's spot and heard that recent conversation.

"Ah, speak of the devil here is one now." I walked up and took the bag from Haruhi "Oh and there is the other one. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What?" Haruhi said "Piglet?"

"Hey wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked after he dug through the bag in my arms.

I answered him "Just what it looks like, its coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean its instant coffee." Haruhi said, helping me out.

The two girls on the other side of Tamaki tilted their heads to the side saying "It's instant?"

"Woah I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee, you just add hot water."

Suddenly there were a lot more girls all around us. "I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl said.

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans."

"Umhmm." The crowd of girls said together nodding their heads.

Then more of the host club itself came around us. Kyoya was right next to me there was a twin on either side of Haruhi and myself. "Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Kaoru said.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Hikaru said.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guy's expensive coffee. I was about to offer my assistance just to get out of this place when Tamaki threw up his hand.

"No, I'll keep it." There was a gasp throughout the crowd. Tamaki stood up "I'm going to give it a try." The unbelief rose another notch. He held it up and said nobly said "I will drink this coffee!" everybody 'ooo'd' and started clapping.

Both Haruhi and me stood there, incapable of comprehending their idiocy. "Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee."

I whispered into her ear "I hate all these damned rich people."

She nodded "I couldn't agree more." And she walked off to make the coffee, I stayed behind a moment hoping for some peace and quiet. I didn't get it.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." I looked down at her, sending her a glare. "I'm sorry I was talking to myself." She said with a smile.

Wanting to get away from this rude red head I called out to Haruhi "Hey Haruhi, wait a moment. I'll make the coffee." I went over and started making it. I put a spoon full in each cup and filled the cups full with hot water. Everybody was watching me like it was a big demonstration. "Here."

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me."

"What it I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki said dipping the girl.

"Well then I would drink it." She said in a daze while the yellow buffalo started screaming with hearts in their eyes.

I just rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Haruhi had left shortly after the coffee incident. The club was almost done for the day and her dad was expecting her home. I on the other hand got stuck until the very end. The twins left first, not wanting to stay now that they didn't have a reason. After that Tamaki left with Kyoya talking about what they were going to do at their next event. I ended up leaving with Mori and Honey.

Honey and me started a conversation. "So Kago-chan do you live close to school?"

"Honestly I don't really know Honey. I've been to my dad's before, but I've never known how close it is to here."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Are you getting a ride home?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet someone by the front gate and get a ride home with him."

Honey and Mori paused for a moment, looking at each other "Do you know the name of the person you're supposed to meet?" Mori asked me. He was looking at me almost like he wasn't believing something.

"Oh um yeah, it's my half-brother. Umm I think dad said his name was Takashi?" I said, I had only talked to dad once so I hoped I remembered the name correctly.

Both Mori and Honey stopped and stared at me in shock. I was getting uncomfortable, finally I had enough "What?" I snapped at them.

Honey jumped on my back and looked at me "Kago-chan… didn't you know. Mori's name is Takashi."

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. "No way, you're my half-brother?"

Mori just nodded his head once. I dropped my head a bit "Oh that figures, I mean why not." I took a deep breath and then smiled at Mori… err Takashi, "Well it's nice to finally meet you. Now let's go home shall we? God knows dad is probably tearing the house apart with his impatience."

"I don't think Uncle Akira would do that, he usually stays pretty calm." Honey said cutely.

"Wait Uncle Akira? You're related to Mori and me?"

"Yeah we're cousins!"

"Wow small world." Then I realized something "Calm? Dad calm?" I shook my head sadly "You've never seen him when I'm around. When I'm around he's like a bumbling idiot."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

I sighed "You'll see, just let me go in first when we get home or you'll get trampled."

Takashi and Honey looked at me quizzically.

**Here's the next chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
